


And since we've no place to go (Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!)

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Special, Confusion, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mientras dormías AU, New Year's Eve, Seb y Gemma son adorables, Strangers to Lovers, While You Were Sleeping AU, muchas referencias de la película, y brendan es la tercera rueda perfecta para louis, y lisa es lo mejor que le paso a mi lourrie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Louis, un hombre solitario, trabaja en la estación de tren de Manchester y se ha enamorado de uno de los pasajeros, con quien nunca ha hablado. El destino lo conduce a salvarle la vida durante la época decembrina y este suceso desencadena una serie de malentendidos que conducen a la familia del hombre de sus sueños a pensar que ambos están comprometidos.O una adaptación libre de la película "Mientras dormías".





	And since we've no place to go (Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de la película de 1995 "Mientras dormías" protagonizada por Sandra Bullock y Bill Pullman, que amo. Llevo años viéndola y pensando en que debería existir una versión Larry, y como no la encontré decidí escribir mi propia versión.
> 
> Si conocen la película encontraran personajes y escenas símiles a la película (porque son mis favoritas), pero también hay personajes y situaciones completamente mías.
> 
> El fic no es una copia de la película, así que espero que lo disfruten mucho.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Val (ValAnwhistle en twitter) por betar la historia, hizo un increíble trabajo, también por darme el título perfecto (que es parte del soundtrack de la película), y por hacerme la increíble portada.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

❄❄❄

—¿Me llamaste? —pregunta Louis, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

Cuando Louis había despertado ese primer sábado de diciembre y el termostato del agua de su edificio no había funcionado al intentar darse una ducha, o lo único que había en su alacena era la comida de Nala, su gata, debió saber que el día no mejoraría mucho, o en absoluto.

Y es solo cuando su jefe Steve le pide que vaya a su oficina durante la hora de su almuerzo que está seguro.

Lo encuentra con la atención puesta en un cúmulo de papeles que tiene desperdigados sobre su escritorio, algo usual en él, su largo cabello recogido en un moño desordenado. Steve le indica con la mano que se siente y Louis, dando una gran exhalación lo hace, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Espera unos segundos a que su jefe termine con el documento que tiene en las manos y le diga para qué lo llama.

—Lou —le dice, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas amplias donde pueden verse los dientes—, aún no tienes planes para Navidad, ¿correcto?

A Louis le resulta extraña la pregunta, su reacción automática es sacudir su cabeza, antes de considerar qué hay detrás de esa duda tan fuera de contexto. Steve, así como todos en la estación saben que Lottie, su única familia, estudia en Estados Unidos y ninguno de los dos puede hacerse con el dinero suficiente para pagar el viaje.

—¡Excelente! —exclama Steve, su sonrisa cayendo un instante después al percatarse de la mueca en el rostro de Louis—. No por el hecho de que nuevamente estés solo, pero sí porque ¿podrías considerar trabajar todos los domingos del mes, durante Navidad en la taquilla de boletos? Sé que amas estar en las taquillas.

_No, no, no._

Sí, ama estar en las taquillas, su trabajo consiste en reparar todo lo que está mal en la estación. Vive en Manchester y cuando tuvo que dejar la escuela de cocina debido a la enfermedad de su mamá unos años atrás y buscar cualquier tipo de empleo para pagar los tratamientos y las largas estancias en el hospital, la estación de trenes —y Steve principalmente—, fue el único lugar donde le concedieron todas las licencias que necesitaba para cuidarla durante los peores días de la enfermedad.

Para el momento en que les informaron que el cáncer no estaba respondiendo al tratamiento y debían intensificarlo, su hermana llevaba un año viviendo en Estados Unidos con una beca en una de las mejores escuelas de moda y diseño y tanto Louis como su madre se negaron a que perdiera esa oportunidad.

Cuando Johannah murió Louis estaba solo, Lottie los había visitado por primera —y única— vez en tres años un par de meses antes, para las fiestas decembrinas, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el dinero para otro boleto de avión cuando sucedió, menos uno redondo. Además de la deuda con el hospital que dejó la enfermedad, Louis le había dicho a su hermana que solo se enfocara en estudiar y conseguir la pasantía que había estado buscando por años.

Ahora, dos años después de la muerte de su madre, Lottie tiene la pasantía, el dinero es excelente para terminar de pagar los viáticos que la beca no incluye, pero no para darle a ninguno un boleto para cruzar el Atlántico. Louis vio como única salida vender la casa de su infancia en Doncaster de su infancia para terminar de saldar las deudas y ahora debe conformarse a pasar otra navidad por su cuenta, aun así eso no significa que acepte la oferta de Steve.

—Lo siento, Steve,  _jefe_ , pero no trabajaré en Navidad y los domingos son mi único día libre para decorar mi casa —dice Louis, tratando de parecer firme.

—Sé que amas estar en taquilla, y te necesito —lo persuade Steve con conocimiento.

Es verdad, Louis ama vender boletos, es un trabajo más sencillo que mantener la estación funcionando, desde cuidar los pisos mojados de pasajeros distraídos que no se toman el tiempo de leer la advertencia, hasta los baños, fugas de agua y estancamiento en los depósitos, asqueroso. Además estar en taquilla significa verlo a  _él_. Su futuro esposo.

Niega una vez más.

—Por favor, Louis, Lisa por fin tendrá a su familia este año y Perrie programó sus vacaciones desde el mes pasado.

Louis sabe eso, Lisa y Perrie trabajan en la boletería del lugar, son chicas geniales, sus únicas amigas en el mundo. Lisa es de Tailandia, llegó ahí para estudiar o convertirse en cantante, lo que pasase primero y, al igual que él, suele trabajar los días festivos porque su familia rara vez puede visitarla, pero ese año finalmente se verán y Louis está feliz por ella. Es una chica fabulosa, incluso mejor que muchos de la edad de Louis.

Por otro lado, Perrie se irá de vacaciones con su familia, lo invitaron; después de cuatro años trabajando juntos en la estación, la familia Edwards prácticamente lo ha adoptado. El viaje es por motivo del aniversario de sus padres y aunque su amiga y la madre de ella le insistieron a Louis, lo pone incómodo la idea de que le paguen todo el viaje debido a su incapacidad de poder conseguir un mejor trabajo.

—Te pagaremos extra —dice Steve, usando su último recurso.

Eso finalmente rompe la determinación de Louis, nunca, de verdad, nunca le dice no al dinero extra. Prácticamente vive al día con su sueldo de intendente y son los turnos extra lo que le dan un poco de margen para comprarse cosas solo porque sí.

—Lo haré —dice, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

—Gracias. —celebra Steve, inclinándose para besarle la cabeza—. No te arrepentirás.

Oh, Louis sabe que lo hará.

❄❄❄

—Me habría gustado que vinieras con nosotros —le dice Perrie durante su descanso mientras mueve el agitador en su termo. Están en la pequeña cafetería de la estación, no hay variedad de bebidas, pero les hacen descuento por ser empleados.

—Tendría el primer sello en mi pasaporte —responde Louis con un suspiro de resignación, encogiéndose de hombros. A esas alturas sabe que es un caso perdido lamentarse, pero su amiga no lo hace más sencillo.

—Sería un honor ser tu primera.

Su amiga eleva las cejas a forma de juego, son gruesas y más oscuras que su cabello, a juzgar por lo definidas que están, diría que acaba de arreglarlas, su día de descanso es el viernes, entonces es muy probable.

—El honor sería mío, Pezza. —Da un sorbo a su té, comprobando si ha esperado lo suficiente, está perfecto—. Organicemos algo.

—Hagámoslo, compañero —dice con rostro imperturbable, en realidad, es igual que sus demás gestos, pero Louis la conoce y sabe diferenciarlos. Ella lo toma del brazo y caminan juntos fuera de la cafetería—. Deberíamos ir a Tailandia y llevar a Lalisa con nosotros.

—Parece un plan.

Louis asiente, sus labios curvándose involuntariamente. Es una propuesta tonta, pero es diciembre así que se lo permite.

❄❄❄

Llega a su casa después de su turno, quería ir a la proyección navideña en Alexandra Park, pero con los turnos extra que debe trabajar, decide irse directo a su piso y darle un poco de espíritu navideño.

En una caja guarda prácticamente todos los adornos que caben en su casa, el árbol es armable y está en su propia caja en la parte alta del armario. Decir que diciembre es su mes favorito del año es poco, su cumpleaños es en Nochebuena, y aunque muchos suelen olvidarlo por la cantidad de actividades del día, le encanta recordar como su madre, hermana y su padre —antes de morir— pasaban esas fechas.

Ahora que está solo, intenta hacerlo lo menos deprimente posible, sus compañeros de trabajo suelen incluirlo en la fiesta navideña que realiza la administración de la estación, así que en realidad no es tan malo si lo piensa.

Se inclina en su única ventana, tratando de colocar un juego de luces con pequeñas esferas y adornos navideños, está a punto de lograrlo cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento le quita la esquina del enchufe de las luces y cae, saca el aire, masajeando su cuello, nunca pensó que poner una decoración sería complicado.

Nuevamente, se inclina y sin demasiada fuerza tira de la guía, sin mucho éxito, repite la acción dos veces hasta que se da cuenta que la clavija de la luz está enganchada en la ventana de sus vecinos. Maravilloso. Se agacha tratando de zafar la caja plástica, hasta que finalmente decide jalar con un poco de fuerza luego de sus intentos fallidos.

Lo logra, el problema es que lo hace con excesiva fuerza y termina por romper la ventana de sus vecinos. Si Louis había pensado que su mal día había terminado una vez dejó el trabajo, se equivocó.

Se dirige a la planta baja después de recibir una llamada del señor Murray, su casero, es una de las personas más amables y consideradas que conoce, realmente no le preocupa lo que pueda decirle, en realidad Louis imagina que tendrá que pagar la ventana, pero no debe preocuparse por un casero gruñón queriéndolo echar a unos días de Navidad.

—¿Hola? —Louis inclina medio cuerpo a través de la pared del pasillo de entrada, la puerta está abierta y como el señor Murray ya lo espera, entra sin llamar—. Señor Murray.

—Adelante, Lou, y dime Robert.

Es la frase usual de su casero, luego de dos años Louis aún no puede acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre, algo en su cabello blanco y su mirada gentil le dice que es de esas personas que deben ser tratadas con el máximo respeto. Podría pasar por alguien de la realeza. Seguramente, en su otra vida fue un rey.

— _Robert_.

—Louis. —lo imita Robert, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas amables—. Bueno, ya sabes por qué estás aquí. —Louis simplemente asiente—. Los Miller no hicieron un gran lío de esto, lo cual es extraño.

—Debe ser la temporada.

El matrimonio Miller era una pareja de ancianos que viven quejándose todo el tiempo desde que se mudaron al edificio ocho meses atrás, y Louis aparentemente no ha sido el mejor vecino; es bueno, es increíble en opinión del señor Murray y los demás inquilinos, pero para la pareja es demasiado efusivo y ruidoso, y eso que vive solo, no se imagina qué dirían si tuviese un compañero de cuarto.

—Tendrás que pagar la ventana.

—Lo sé.

—El trabajo es urgente, los pobres se están congelando.

Louis siente sus mejillas arder al escuchar eso, si pudiera, cambiaría de lugar con ellos, pero su piso es para una sola persona, así que en definitiva no disfrutarían mucho su estancia ahí.

—Mi sobrino puede enviarnos el marco y el vidrio a cuenta, y le pediré a Brendan que lo ponga, así te ahorrarás algunas libras.

Louis asiente, el alivio deslizándose en sus hombros, todavía tiene que pagar la reparación, pero como siempre  _Robert_  está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarlo. Tal vez el único inconveniente sea Brendan, es el hijo del señor Murray y tiene un fuerte enamoramiento con Louis desde el día que llegó a ese piso.

Al igual que su padre, el joven irlandés es amable y  _muy_  servicial —demasiado si Louis piensa en ello—, y ciertamente no es feo, sin embargo, lo conoció cuando tenía diecinueve años, casi la edad de su hermanita. Definitivamente, no puede pasar algo entre los dos. El problema es que el chico es persistente y a Louis cada vez se le dificulta más encontrar alguna excusa para no romperle el corazón.

—Entonces tenemos un trato —finalmente dice, mandando el asunto de Brendan al fondo de su cabeza, ya tendrá tiempo para pensar en eso.

❄❄❄

Su primer domingo lo recibe con una mañana gélida, llega temprano a la estación de trenes y va directamente al cuarto del conserje, su cabello húmedo se pega en sus mejillas que están roja y combinan con su nariz. Con pesar comienza a llenar el balde de agua y saca los productos para hacer la limpieza de su área; normalmente deja todo limpio desde el día anterior así solo debe llegar a trapear en las mañanas.

Para las nueve, ya está en su lugar tras la taquilla, sus manos se congelan, pero le es imposible usar sus guantes y entregar los boletos y el cambio con ellos. Afortunadamente, no parece ser un día transitado, al menos no en la mañana, y puede dedicar el tiempo muerto leyendo. Ahora lo hace con la colección de Deadpool, volumen uno, que le envió Lottie por su cumpleaños la Navidad pasada, lo ha leído un par de veces, pero en realidad nunca se cansa.

—Uno a Holmes Chapel, por favor —le dice un hombre, deslizando el efectivo en la charola de la ventanilla. Louis se sobresalta y rápidamente tipea el destino en el ordenador—. Lo siento.

Louis levanta la cabeza dispuesto a decirle al pasajero que no es ningún problema, y lo ve. Es él. Esos ojos cafés y mirada de cachorro, su mandíbula bien definida gracias a la barba perfectamente delineada que lleva y la amplia sonrisa que siempre le debilita las piernas.

—Gran comic —continúa, su voz parece una caricia y Louis solo desea escucharla toda su vida—. Mi hermano solía leerlos.

Louis le desliza el boleto a falta de algo mejor que hacer y simplemente asiente, obligándose a sonreír. Su futuro esposo amplía todavía más su sonrisa y se va dándole un «gracias» que sale acompañado de campanas de boda.

_Mierda_.

El estómago de Louis se aprieta y todo lo que quiere hacer es golpearse la cabeza sobre el mostrador, era su oportunidad. Su maldita oportunidad y la ha dejado ir. El atractivo hombre camina y pasa el andén dando saltitos e ignorando el letrero de piso mojado. Bueno algún defecto debe tener, se dice Louis mientras ve su abrigo color arena deslizarse.

Algo extraño sucede a continuación, una especie de baile termina con su futuro esposo enredándose en sus propios pies y lo siguiente que sabe Louis es que está cayendo a las vías y es casi en ese instante que el silbato del siguiente tren se escucha.

_Mierdamierdamierda._

El primer impulso de Louis es mirar alrededor esperando ver algún guardia de seguridad, sin éxito, el segundo es salir de su cabina y asomarse, primero para verificar que el amor de su vida esté bien, y segundo, para comprobar que el tren que viene no lo haga sobre las vías donde el hombre está tirado sin hacer ningún amago por moverse.

—Joder, es fantástico —chilla Louis mientras se tira sobre los rieles y corre hacia el hombre o hacia el tren, en esa instancia no lo sabe.

Los metros que lo separan del amor de su vida parecen interminables y todo lo que ve es que la pesada máquina parece que a cada segundo aumenta su velocidad. Hay demasiados pensamientos corriendo por su mente: la posibilidad perdida de por fin hablar con él. Que esa seguramente será la última vez que se vean y ambos morirán al puro estilo de las famosas tragedias shakesperianas.

Finalmente, llega hasta él y para la suerte de los dos todavía hay algunos metros entre ellos y el tren.

—Por favor levántate —dice, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo sin recibir respuesta—. Por favor, amor. Te necesito vivo. —Le pide a Louis, intentando jalarlo de las solapas del abrigo sin lograr moverlo.

El silbato vuelve a sonar: «Muévelo, muévelo» parece que grita con desesperación, casi consciente de lo que está a punto de pasar.

—¡Ahhh, maldita sea!

Está apunto de rendirse, sin embargo, en una rápida mirada a su alrededor logra ver el hueco que se forma entre los rieles y la parte debajo del andén.

—Puedes hacerlo, Louis —se dice, infundiéndose valor—. ¡Solo gíralo, solo gíralo! —grita Louis mientras en otro intento jala al hombre, esta vez de sus hombros, el tren prácticamente sobre ellos, hay gritos a lo lejos, pero lo único en lo que Louis se enfoca es en tirar un poco más, solo un poco más.

En el último minuto, sacando el resto de su fuerza los gira, el aire producto de la velocidad del tren lo golpea en la cara un instante después.

—Viviremos —dice Louis con el último aliento al cuerpo inerte sobre él.

Las siguientes horas son una mácula en su memoria. Recuerda los gritos de la gente sobre el andén preguntar si se encontraban a salvo, y a los de seguridad prometiéndole que los sacarían lo más pronto posible —probablemente fueron treinta minutos como mínimo—, Louis había dejado de contarlo a los diez minutos cuando su cuerpo inmóvil había comenzado a entumecerse por el gran peso que cargaba. La vista era agradable, sin embargo.

Al salir de su pequeño  _«nido de amor»_  como comenzó a llamarlo en algún punto, encuentra a Perrie, Lisa y Steve justo detrás del cercado de seguridad que los bomberos pusieron, la preocupación evidente en sus rostros, Louis les envía un amago de sonrisa, que probablemente parece más una mueca.

—¿Nombre del paciente? —Escucha que uno de los paramédicos pregunta.

—Liam Styles —dice sin pensarlo mientras él mismo está en un chequeo de rutina.

El paramédico lo mira, incrédulo, pero luego la identificación le confirma lo que Louis ya le ha dicho. Esta es la cosa, el hombre, Liam, es abogado en una de las firmas más reconocidas de la ciudad, ha visto el membrete un par de veces entre los documentos que lleva. Un día, por insistencia de Perrie y Lisa, decidió googlearlo y lo encontró.

Liam James Styles, abogado mercantil. Intentó buscar más, pero la búsqueda en Facebook no dio resultados y dejó de intentarlo, pensando que sería un poco extraño el día que por fin hablaran. Es la misma razón por la que no suele referirse a él por su nombre casi nunca. Quiere que ese primer encuentro sea lo más natural posible.

—Diría que solo estás conmocionado, pero yo recomendaría que aun así, vayas al hospital para descartar cualquier cosa —dice la paramédico que lo atiende.

Lisa lo mira y mantiene sus pulgares arriba, sonriéndole y mostrando todos los dientes, eso definitivamente lo hace sentir mejor.

—Bien, sí, gracias —responde, dedicándole una mirada a Steve, es su jefe y es quien debe autorizar su salida después de todo.

—Irás al hospital, chico —Steve dice una vez que Louis se reúne con ellos y les dice lo que la paramédico sugirió.

—Así también puedes mantener un ojo sobre  _tu_   _chico_  —bromea Perrie, ganándose la sonrisa cómplice de Lisa.

Eso suena bien para Louis, sigue preocupado por la inconsciencia del hombre.

❄❄❄

En el hospital, el médico le dice que está en perfectas condiciones, entonces se escabulle al área de urgencias, donde sabe que llevaron a su futuro novio. Hay un alboroto, de médicos, paramédicos y policías, levantando todavía su reporte.

—¿Cómo está él? —pregunta Louis al que parece ser el médico a cargo.

—¿Es familiar? —Es la respuesta del médico—. Lo siento, solo familia —dice, pero lo hace de una forma que Louis sabe que no lo siente ni un poco.

—¡Íbamos a casarnos! —prácticamente grita.

Sabe que es tonto y que probablemente se ve como un adolescente con una rabieta, pero para Louis ahora es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Quiere entra y sostener la mano de Liam y decirle que todo estará bien, y ser lo primero que vea en cuanto despierte y que por fin se dé cuenta de su existencia, que le agradezca infinitas veces por ser tan valiente y arriesgar su vida para salvar a un extraño y que finalmente se enamore de él.

—Ven conmigo —Una voz masculina de acento marcado dice, es un enfermero rubio, irlandés por lo que puede deducir, lo toma del brazo y lo conduce a la habitación de Liam.

—Muchas gracias.

Louis realmente no entiende por qué esté maravilloso enfermero le permitió la entrada, pero no va a cuestionarlo en ese momento y arriesgarse a perder su —seguramente— única oportunidad.

—Me alegra que no murieras.

Tal vez hablar con un desconocido inconsciente sea algo muy raro, pero Louis lo encuentra inusualmente familiar. Mira la habitación blanca y al hombre frente a él conectado a algunas máquinas, un recuerdo fugaz de su mamá llega a su cabeza, uno feliz.

—¡Ay, mi pequeño bebé!

Una estruendosa voz rompe con la tranquilidad de la habitación, de pronto en la puerta hay una multitud —al menos cinco personas— empujándose unos a otros entre gritos y llanto.

—¿Estará bien? —La voz gruesa y vetusta de uno de los hombres más grandes pregunta, al menos un par de médicos entran detrás de ellos, el enfermero y uno de los guardias.

—¿Qué te hiciste, hermanito? —La mujer más joven dice, pasando junto a Louis sin siquiera notarlo.

—Todo indica que está bien, y... —dice el médico que unos minutos atrás lo echó—. ¿Qué hace él aquí? —Su voz pasa de la cortesía a la hostilidad en unos segundos y la mirada fría sobre Louis lo hace palidecer, en unos instantes varios pares de ojos lo observan y todo el alboroto previo ahora se ha terminado.

—Lo, lo siento, yo...

—Le salvó la vida —dice el policía con una efusividad poco usual.

—Es su prometido. —El enfermero dice a continuación, ganándose la atención de todos.

_¿Qué?_

Louis lo mira, sangre drenándose a sus pies, ¿es que acaso ese pequeño rubio acaba de comprometerlo públicamente a quienes supone es la familia de Liam?

—¿Lo salvaste?

—¡Prometido!

—¿Se lo quitaste a Sophia?

Varias voces dicen al mismo tiempo, solo registra algunas, como la de la hermana que le da una sonrisa de satisfacción. Louis busca el rostro del enfermero queriendo respuestas, ¿por qué dijo algo así?

La expresión del médico se torna confundida, Louis siente el calor inundar sus mejillas y lo único que desea es poder meterse bajo la cama y fingir que nada de eso está sucediendo. Y de ser posible, borrarlo de su memoria.

—Em, yo... —Es lo único que Louis es capaz de decir cuando tiene a todas estas personas prácticamente sobre él.

—Sáquenlo de aquí.

Es nuevamente el médico, quien parece ser el primero que descubre la mentira que Louis definitivamente no difundió.

—¡Gracias! —dice la mujer mayor y repentinamente lo está abrazando.

Sus brazos son cálidos y confortables, como los de una madre, huele como una y sin pensarlo le devuelve el abrazo.

—Le salvó la vida —dice el hombre anciano que está junto a la señora que lo abraza, Louis no pierde el ligero manotazo que le propina al médico, no es fuerte, pero sí una clara advertencia y no puede hacer otra cosa que fundirse todavía más en ella.

—Eres muy lindo, me alegra que seas su  _prometido_  —dice la mujer con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Eso es extraño, por qué no está acusándolo de ser un mentiroso, ninguno lo hace, todos lo miran con una mezcla de sorpresa, fascinación y otra cosa que podría interpretar como alegría, un peso extraño y desagradable se posa en su estómago, es la culpa, le grita su cabeza. Culpa por engañar a esa adorable mujer.

—Sophia era una perra, ya me agradas —dice la chica una vez que se libera del abrazo, su sonrisa es ancha y puede ver un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—¡ _Gemma_ , lenguaje! —la reprende la señora, sin sonar realmente molesta.

—Lo siento  _ma_ , pero es verdad y lo sabes.

Entonces, alrededor tiene a la familia de Liam. Louis mira a cada persona en la habitación, a la derecha está la chica,  _Gemma_ , la hermana, y a su lado hay un hombre alto, bien parecido con el brazo rodeando su cintura, amigo, novio o esposo, piensa, antes de ver el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda a juego con el que ella lleva.

Junto a Louis está la madre de ambos, sosteniéndole el brazo, al otro lado está uno de los hombres grandes, supone que es el padre por cómo ha estado del lado de la madre todo este tiempo, hay otras dos personas en la habitación. Un chico guapísimo de piel bronceada, ojos cafés y cabello oscuro y el otro anciano. No anciano, pero sí de la edad de los padres. Es bajito, como Louis tal vez, blanco, rellenito y con cara amable.

Una familia particular y ruidosa, pero que rebosa cariño y calor de hogar a metros, Louis se atreve a pensar.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —pregunta el esposo de Gemma.

—¿Cómo te lo propuso? —Es el turno de Gemma.

—A ninguno le interesa que Liam va a casarse y a nadie se lo mencionó —dice el que supone es el padre, quien también debe ser el único con sentido común en esa habitación, Louis está a punto de perder la cabeza—. ¿Harry les dijo algo? —Parece que la pregunta va dirigida a los más jóvenes.

—Oh, papá, Liam no ha hablado con ninguno desde la boda de Gemms —dice el chico alto de pómulos delgados, mostrando una sonrisa linda, también es hermano de Liam, correcto.

—Ocho meses, Des —dice el esposo de Gemma.

Des es el nombre del padre, entonces tiene a Gemma, la hermana, y el esposo, la madre, el hermano guapo y un señor gordito sin nombre. Ah, y un tal Harry que no está presente.

Liam no ha visto a su familia en ocho meses, eso no se siente bien, debe ser un hombre ocupado, Louis no se dejaría pasar un día sin visitar a sus padres si todavía los tuviera, pero está Lottie, a quien no ha visto en casi tres años, y tienen sus razones, sin embargo, hablan tanto como pueden. Liam en definitiva debe tener una buena razón.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo primero que te gustó de él? —insiste la hermana.

«Esa es fácil», piensa Louis, recordando la sonrisa que Liam tiene cada vez que entra en la estación y como sus ojos se vuelven finas líneas y su rostro se vuelve el de un cachorrito siendo consentido por su dueño.

—Su sonrisa —dice Louis, dejando que la propia se deslice en su cara—, y su mirada amable, siempre la tiene para todo el que se cruza por su camino.

Al recordar a Liam, se olvida que está con su familia, que además creen que están comprometidos, entonces nuevamente se pone alerta y vuelve su atención a los rostros amables que lo miran esperando más. No puede hacerlo, el vuelco de su estómago se lo impide.

El médico interrumpe cualquier otro intento de pregunta y Louis lo agradece, comienza a dar explicaciones y en ningún momento puede escaparse, tampoco lo intenta. Al final, tiene dos cosas claras, Liam está bien y su familia es maravillosa. Ruidosa, pero maravillosa.

—Gracias, cariño... —le dice la madre de Liam, Anne, ahora sabe gracias a las preguntas del médico.

Toma a Louis de las manos y aprieta con más fuerza de la que se considera normal, pero la mirada que le da es simplemente todo lo que una madre es y Louis no llora de milagro.

—Louis —dice como puede, al darse cuenta que no se ha presentado—. Soy Louis Tomlinson, y fue un placer salvarlo, lo haría una y otra vez.

Es la única cosa cierta que ha dicho en todo el tiempo que lleva ahí, se siente bien no mentirles.

—Yo, debo, debo irme —dice Louis, señalando la puerta, ya ha perdido su día de trabajo, pero no significa que pueda quedarse por más tiempo en ese lugar.

—Oh, de acuerdo, pero gracias otra vez —dice Anne—. Me alegra que Liam te tenga.

_Claro_.

—Me alegra tenerlo. —Es lo que Louis dice en respuesta.

Una vez que se despide de toda la familia prácticamente huye para evitar meterse en más enredos, pero una voz cálida lo detiene antes de que el elevador se detenga en ese piso.

—¡Louis! Lo siento —El hermano de Liam le dice, su voz un poco agitada.

«Lo descubrió», es todo lo que puede pensar.

—Descuida —dice Louis, jugueteando con sus dedos ante los repentinos nervios que lo inundan.

—Solo quería darte las gracias personalmente —dice el hombre, sus mejillas se tiñen en rojo y se ve adorable. Esa familia es guapísima, no puede evitar pensar—. Sé que Liam puede ser un poco imbécil a veces, pero en el fondo es una buena persona. No te tendría a ti de no ser así.

Las palabras se añaden a la bola de culpa que está en su estómago, simplemente no merece todo lo que esa familia piensa de él. Les está mintiendo sobre algo tan importante como un compromiso. Si bien merece el crédito por salvarlo, no lo hace por dejarlos creer que va a casarse con Liam.

—No diga eso.

Es todo lo que dice porque no es capaz de contar la verdad, su plan es solo desaparecer, fingir que nunca pasó y esperar que cuando Liam despierte les diga que simplemente fue un pequeño mentiroso.

—Soy Zayn, por cierto —dice, tendiéndole la mano—. Un gusto, hermano.

—Igualmente.

Cuando Zayn se va, Louis siente que algo muy pesado cayó sobre él, un piano tal vez, no está seguro sobre como se siente, pero definitivamente lo destrozaría tanto como está en ese momento.

La puerta del elevador se abre y el enfermero rubio creador del embrollo aparece.

—¡Tú, idiota! —Prácticamente salta sobre él.

—Pero ¿qué? —Es todo lo que el pequeño enfermero irlandés tiene para decir.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Su prometido? ¡Bromeas! —Louis trata de no gritar, todavía su falsa futura familia puede escucharlo—. ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?

—Para que te dejaran entrar —dice el chico tan normal como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesita.

—Gracias, pero no tenías que mentir y meterme en problemas.

—¿Mentir? Tú lo dijiste —contesta el enfermero, extrañado.

¿Qué?

Es entonces que recuerda su pequeño desliz de hace unas horas.

—¡Estaba pensando en voz alta! Ni siquiera me conoce.

La piel pálida del hombre se vuelve roja al instante, es bastante notorio el cambio, sus ojos azules se abren en su totalidad y parece que se saldrán de sus cuencas si no parpadea.

—Qué mierda, amigo. Esas cosas se aclaran.

—No pensé que alguien se estuviera entrometiendo. —Louis reclama como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia.

—Hey, solo quería ayudar. —se queja el enfermero. Los hombros de Louis caen, él no tiene la culpa y está siendo injusto—. Y fuiste tú el que dejó correr la mentira.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. —se disculpa, dejando ir al hombre—. Solo estoy alterado, buscando una forma de arreglarlo.

—Mira —le dice el enfermero— creo que te entiendo, y lo siento por empeorarlo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte, cuanta conmigo. Estoy entre semana durante las mañanas y cubriré la jornada acumulada en diciembre, si me necesitas pregunta por mí, soy Niall Horan.

—Gracias, Niall. —Es todo lo que dice, porque todo el coraje que tiene atorado en su garganta es en vano, así que lo deja pasar.

—Debo seguir trabajando, pero cualquier cosa, te ayudaré.

—Soy Louis.

Es lo que le dice al cuerpo en movimiento del enfermero que se aleja. ¿En qué momento su vida se convirtió en una película?

❄❄❄

Llega a su casa más agotado que en cualquier día de trabajo normal, al salir del hospital contestó los mensajes de Perrie, Lisa y Steve, su jefe le ha concedido el resto del día para que se recupere, y Louis lo agradece.

Solo quiere beber un poco de leche y dormir hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo, frente a su puerta lo espera Brendan con la sonrisa brillante de siempre, Louis definitivamente no está de humor para tratar con su enamoramiento tonto, pero tampoco tiene el corazón para rechazarlo esa noche, así que inspira profundamente y sube los últimos escalones que lo separan del chico.

—Lou —exclama Brendan en cuanto está frente el chico casi salta sobre él.

—Hey. —Es su respuesta, Louis espera a que Brendan diga algo y cuando no lo hace decide preguntar—. Em, ¿puedo ayudarte?

—Oh, no —rápidamente contesta Brendan—, solo quería decirte que reparé la ventana.

—Eso es fantástico, Brendan, muchas gracias, te pagaré en cuanto reciba mi cheque.

Louis pasa del chico y comienza a abrir su puerta.

—Oh, no hace falta, Lou, puedes invitarme a cenar, sabes que amo tu comida.

Para ese punto Brendan está demasiado cerca de Louis, mueve un poco su brazo, alejándolo y se gira para enfrentarlo, el chico sonríe, su piel es roja, le recuerda un poco a Niall, debe ser cosa de irlandeses, supone.

—Perfecto, lo haré, dile a tu padre que invito la cena del viernes.

La sonrisa de Brendan cae un poco, Louis sabe que acaba de romper la ilusión del chico, pero no hará algo que puede interpretarse como una posibilidad real en la cabeza del joven, menos ahora después del enredo en el que acaba de meterse.

—Oh, bien, sí, gracias, Lou.

Louis solo asiente y abre su puerta, para después despedirlo con la mano hasta que el chico comienza a bajar y desaparece.

❄❄❄

Esa noche estar en su piso es una tortura, ni la compañía de Nala, ni los villancicos sonando a lo lejos, ni los gritos de Brendan mientras intenta imitar a David Bowie son suficientes para acallar los pensamientos de soledad que tiene. Intenta llamar a su hermana, pero salta al buzón automáticamente, así que no vuelve a tratar.

Son las nueve y después de alimentar a su gata y darse una ducha, Louis sale de su casa directo al hospital. Entrar en la habitación de Liam es difícil, pero con la ayuda de Niall logra ingresar en ella, que ahora está vacía a excepción de Liam y él.

Es extraño estar con él, incluso si está inconsciente y hay una máquina que monitorea su pulso y otra que le suministra medicamento, la sensación de que no está solo lo acompaña, muerde su labio y decide acercar un poco su silla a la cama. Termina junto a él y en un acto de valor le toma la mano libre de la cánula.

—Hola, Liam. —comienza a decir, no sabe exactamente qué quiere transmitir, pero sí que tiene la necesidad de decir algo—. Soy Louis, tú probablemente no me conoces, sí lo haces, pero no tienes porqué recordarme. Soy, em, trabajo en la estación de trenes que usas todos los días. Soy intendente y plomero, en pocas palabras todólogo. A veces también boletero. Es mi parte favorita, es un pago extra, no es tan agotador ni debo lidiar con la suciedad humana, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Probablemente no.

Liam es abogado de una exitosa firma, seguramente nunca ha necesitado trabajar para obtener sueldo extra y mucho menos limpiar baños para sobrevivir, no se queja. Es decir, si pudiera elegir no lo haría como su trabajo soñado, pero le ha enseñado humildad. No que alguna vez haya tenido la oportunidad de perder el piso, pero si alguna vez la tiene, ahora sabe el trabajo duro que hay detrás de todo, incluso del funcionamiento de una simple estación de trenes.

—Te veo todos los días, es probablemente el único momento en que hago demasiado deprisa mi trabajo, cuando no estoy en taquillas. Vivo solo, bueno, en compañía de Nala, mi gata, tengo una hermana, Lots, ella vive en Estados Unidos, estudia diseño de modas, creo que es muy talentosa, no la veo hace tres años, antes de la muerte de mi mamá. Ella era fantástica, a veces todavía creo que la escucho darme consejos, cuando me siento más solo de lo normal. Mi papá, él murió antes, tenía diez y Lottie cuatro, creo que fue el momento en que mi mamá y yo nos volvimos mejores amigos.

El nudo en el pecho de Louis se deshace poco a poco mientras las palabras fluyen sin temor alguno de algo, no está seguro de qué. A la familia de Liam, seguro, pero también a algo más profundo y enterrado en su ser.

—Mis padres se amaron hasta el último día de sus vidas, y a veces pienso que quiero eso, pero es imposible tenerlo, entonces te veo o te pienso y creo que es posible. ¿Crees que soy demasiado loco por enamorarme de un extraño? Tal vez soy un romántico sin remedio —dice mientras se ríe, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. De alguna forma se siente bien, estar diciéndole a alguien cómo se siente realmente, incluso si no puede escucharlo, rara vez lo hace, y es reconfortante.

»No quiero cansarte con mis penas, solo quiero que sepas que me gustaría que me vieras finalmente, ojalá despertaras ahora y te enamoraras de mí, sería más fácil con tu familia. Son increíbles, tus hermanos son tan diferentes, pero te quieren, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Solo piénsalo, mientras decides despertar. Louis Tomlinson, tu futuro esposo.

Louis sigue hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que no puede más y sus párpados pesan, pero se obliga a seguir hablando, no tiene una razón real para hacerlo, pero no quiere dormirse y haber perdido el valor.

—¿Te quedaste toda la noche? —Una estruendosa voz dice junto a él, despertándolo.

Louis mira a su alrededor, las luces del hospital encendidas por completo a diferencia de la noche anterior.  _Joder_ , se ha dormido y nuevamente está atrapado con esa maravillosa familia.

—Sí, yo no podía dormir —dice Louis, quitándose las lagañas de los ojos.

Ahí están todos, Gemma y su esposo, Anne, Des y Zayn y el otro hombre, una cobija cuelga de sus hombros y se desliza al suelo antes de que pueda sujetarla, cae a los pies del hombre del que aún no escucha el nombre. Debe ser una especie de tío o algo parecido.

—Oh, ¿no es adorable? —inquiere con ternura, pasándole la cobija al tiempo que pone un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle mi ahijado, Louis.

No es ningún tío entonces, eso solo comprueba lo extraña y unida que es esa familia y Louis quiere tanto ser parte de ella que los ojos se le rasgan y está a punto de llorar.

—Oh, James, mira como pones al chico, déjalo —dice Anne y aparta a James de su costado y lo abraza en su lugar, Louis no puede evitar hundirse en el cálido abrazo, le recuerda a su madre.

—Lo siento, yo... debería irme.

Louis se deshace del abrazo y descuidadamente se limpia las lágrimas.

—Oh, cariño, de ninguna manera, ya eres familia. —Anne nuevamente hace más difícil que desaparezca.

—Gracias, Anne, pero debo trabajar.

—Oh, cariño, dime mamá. No puedo evitar que te vayas, ¿verdad?

Louis sacude la cabeza, en parte para contestarle y en parte para retener las nuevas lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos.

—Si debes irte está bien, pero deberías ir a la celebración de Gemms, cumple años hoy y su fiesta se arruinó ayer —dice el esposo de la misma Gemma, su sonrisa es también demasiado amable. La calidez y amabilidad debe ser requisito para pertenecer a esa familia.

—Oh, Seb, esa es una idea increíble cariño —dice Gemma, besando la mejilla de su esposo—. Definitivamente tienes que ir, Louis, sería fantástico tenerte con nosotros.

Gemma rebusca algo en su bolso, saca un pedazo de cartón y se lo da, es una tarjeta que dice «Demoliciones Styles e hijo», una dirección y el teléfono.

—Es la dirección de la casa de mis padres, ahí nos veremos después de las ocho, sería fabuloso que vayas —dice Gemma, es probable que sea la primera vez que no está emocionada y solo hay agradecimiento en su voz.

—Además, podrás conocer a Harry —dice Zayn, dándole una mirada suplicante—. Nuestro otro hermano.

Uno más. Esa familia es enorme, justo como siempre ha querido. Es demasiado, así que solo asiente.

—Oh, lo siento.

Un golpe se escucha cerca de la puerta y Zayn, que está frente a ella trastabilla un poco, Niall aparece un segundo después cayendo sobre él, el hombre alto lo detiene y en el camino derrama el contenido de la taza que el enfermero tiene en la manos, manchando a ambos.

—Ay, Jesús, lo siento. —Su cara roja como tomate deja bastante claro cómo se siente en ese momento.

—Al menos no estaba hirviendo. —Zayn intenta aligerar el momento mostrando su sonrisa bonita al joven Niall, que se sonroja más si es posible.

—Perdón, Louis, te traía un poco de café, pero tenía que hacer mis rondas antes de irme.

—La intención es lo que cuenta, gracias por la cobija. —Señala al cobertor que descansa en sus hombros luego de que James la pusiera ahí por él. El rostro de Niall cambia de apenado a su sonrisa brillante en cuanto lo menciona.

—Creo que iré a limpiarme —dice Zayn, su chaqueta gris está completamente mojada, Niall vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Tengo un suéter extra en mi casillero, si lo deseas puedo prestártelo. —ofrece Niall, incluso más nervioso que hace unos segundos.

—Oh, si no lo necesitas, sería fantástico, Niall —dice Zayn, inclinándose un poco para leer la placa con el nombre que lleva el enfermero, simplemente asiente y le pide que lo siga—. Nos vemos en la noche, Louis —continúa Zayn antes de desaparecer tras el despistado enfermero.

Louis logra irse después de eso, una extraña sensación lo invade todo el trayecto a su casa, la pregunta que más da vueltas en su cabeza es «¿debería ir o no?».

❄❄❄

Después del incidente en el hospital al día siguiente, el trabajo fue igual que siempre: vaciar cestos de basura, limpiar baños, secar inundaciones, arreglar fugas —la mayoría inexistentes—, para el momento en que su descanso llega, solo quiere un respiro.

—¿Vas a levantar un oficio por riesgo de trabajo? —pregunta Steve, saliendo por la puerta de empleados. Louis se recuesta en la pared, usando un ladrillo saliente de almohada, ignora el té que le llevó Lisa, ella y Perrie saltan para quitarse el frío que sus gruesos abrigos no logran hacer.

—Por supuesto que no —dice Louis, apenas abriendo la boca, tiene demasiado sueño y su cuello parece tener una contractura gracias a su noche en el hospital.

—Gracias hijo, te cumpliré lo que quieres, lo juro, solo pídelo —dice su jefe, audiblemente aliviado, como si alguna vez hubiese sido una posibilidad real.

—Bien, lo tendré en mente, gracias.

Honestamente, Louis duda que alguna vez le tome la palabra, pero es bueno saber que, de alguna forma, tiene beneficios a su nombre por las cosas que hace bien. Steve se va y Perrie y Lisa solo dan saltitos por un rato sin decir nada.

—Iremos de compras navideñas —dice Lisa luego de un gran silencio, Louis ha comenzado a darle sorbos a su té, casi se ha enfriado por completo, y aunque no le gusta frío, lo prefiere si eso garantiza que puede recostarse unos minutos más.

—¿Quieres venir? —lo invita Perrie. Lo piensa por un largo minuto, le gusta hacer compras navideñas, pero no tiene a nadie a quien comprarle, solo que sí tiene, no es exactamente navideño, pero hay un festejo aguardándolo ese día, y qué mejor que un par de chicas para que lo asesoren, así que únicamente asiente, siendo incapaz de articular palabra.

El descanso termina pronto y los tres deben volver, ellas a las taquillas y Louis a cualquier situación que lo necesite.

❄❄❄

Esa noche al dirigirse a su casa, termina de alguna forma frente a la puerta de los Styles. Fue con Perrie y Lisa a conseguir un pequeño obsequio para Gemma, sin embargo se arrepintió y fue a su casa desechando por completo la idea de volver a ver a la familia, sin embargo, se topó a Brendan y de alguna forma está ahí.

Se debate entre tocar el timbre o huir antes de que alguien pueda darse cuenta, da la vuelta decidiendo que es una pésima idea, pero se choca con James, el padrino de Liam, viniendo por el caminillo de piedra. Louis se ordena respirar, ahora que le es imposible escapar.

—¡Louis! Qué bueno que viniste, temía que no lo hicieras —dice James, la forma en que lo hace y lo escrudiña le hace pensar que hay algo más detrás de sus palabras, pero cuando le sonríe mostrándole los dientes y sus ojos amables lo miran a la cara, respira y deja ir cualquier pensamiento fatalista.

—¿Podemos hablar?

«¡Lo sabe!», su cerebro grita, alterándolo lo suficiente para jugar con sus dedos. Asiente a James, el hombre lo conduce a los escalones de la casa de los Styles, Louis piensa en todas las excusas que puede darle para que no lo delate ese día, pero todo parece patético.

—Los Styles son mi familia, me adoptaron cuando mi esposa Chelsea murió. —comienza James sin mirar a Louis—. Parece que es algo de ellos.

La culpa vuelve a golpearlo con más fuerza ante el pensamiento de Anne adoptándolo como su hijo sin necesidad de una mentira tan cruel.

Una ráfaga de viento comienza en ese momento y Louis intenta cerrar más el abrigo, sin embargo, el modelo carece de botones en el cuello y la única forma de hacerlo es dejando ahí sus manos, pero eso significa que sus manos se enfríen. James lo mira en ese momento y le da una sonrisa amigable que no entiende.

—Escuché tu charla en el hospital —dice James con tal normalidad, como si no estuviera a punto de desenmascarar su engaño.

—Lo siento, les diré. —Los hombros de Louis caen, todo él se siente de esa forma, entrar en un espiral descendente de oscuridad y soledad no es bonito.

—Oh, por favor no lo hagas —dice de repente James.

Louis lo mira, incrédulo, de todas las cosas que habría esperado cuando alguien descubriera la verdad, esa definitivamente no es una, James comienza a reír y le palmea la rodilla.

—Les devolviste a Liam, sus padres pensaron que no volverían a hablar con él, pero hoy es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y es gracias a ti. Si les dices la verdad, el corazón de Anne no lo soportaría.

Esa noticia golpea a Louis, escuchó en el hospital hablar sobre la estancia de Anne en el hospital algunos meses atrás, pensó que se trataba de algún chequeo de rutina, pero ¿su corazón?

—¿No empeorará las cosas? ¿Qué haré cuando Liam despierte?

James se encoge de hombros, considerando la respuesta.

—Cuando eso suceda, estarán tan felices que olvidarán ese pequeño detalle, ¿lo harás?

Esa respuesta no tranquiliza del todo a Louis, sin embargo la idea de pasar un poco más de tiempo con la familia se escucha increíble y en contra de todo lo que le grita que cuente la verdad, acepta.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que ayudarme.

El hombre solo asiente y se pone de pie, tendiéndole una mano a Louis.

—¿Entramos? —le pregunta James.

—Estoy ansioso.

Más o menos lo está, al menos trata de convencerse de eso así mismo. La casa por fuera se ve grande, por dentro definitivamente comprueba que lo es, la sala de estar es el doble o tripe que su piso completo, no es un lugar realmente amplio, pero aún así esa casa debe serlo.

El lugar dice hogareño por todos lados, hay alfombras grabadas por todo el piso, y las escaleras que están más adelante tienen recubrimiento de madera. La pintura es color crema en las paredes y blanca en los techos con una cenefa que su mamá bien podría haber elegido.

Hay adornos por todos lados, grandes y pequeños. Tupidas guirnaldas en cada habitación con esferas y estrellas y adornos en verde y rojo. Todo dice Navidad. El árbol también es enorme, no como el debilucho y prácticamente sin ramas que ha puesto él. Nala ha hecho un excelente trabajo en terminar de quitarle el follaje que todavía conservaba.

Antes de que la familia Styles pueda verlo, Louis lo hace primero, están en el comedor, su mesa es larga y de madera, no es un experto, pero parece fina, sentados están Gemma y Sebastian en una orilla, el señor Styles en la cabecera de la mesa y Anne a su lado, en ese momento, entra Zayn llevando lo que parece ser ensalada dulce, la deja al centro y ocupa el lugar frente a su mamá. Todavía hay tres lugares vacíos, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de James toma aire y entra.

—¡Estás aquí, cariño! —grita Anne en cuanto lo ve, poniéndose de pie al instante y corriendo para estrecharlo en un abrazo, que Louis corresponde.

Louis solo asiente, tratando que la sonrisa que se asoma en su cara no muestre demasiado cuánto anhela estar ahí.

—Traje esto —dice Louis, levantando la bolsa de papel que lleva, hay galletas que horneó el sábado y el regalo de Gemma. Lisa lo eligió.

—No tenías que molestarte —dice Anne, recogiéndole el paquete con galletas y corriendo a la cocina.

—Me encanta hornear, así que no fue un problema.

Le resta importancia y le señala el obsequio a Gemma, son guantes, no es muy original, pero no la conoce, y guantes en el clima invernal de Londres nunca están de más. Se acerca cuando captura la sonrisa de la cumpleañera y le entrega el pequeño envoltorio.

—Felicidades —dice al tiempo que Gemma lo tira en un abrazo—, solo es un detalle.

—Tonterías, estás aquí y eso era suficiente, todo lo demás es un extra fantástico.

Gemma definitivamente le agrada, es tan relajada y comprensiva, al menos así parece, le recuerda un poco a su hermana. Es más alta y su cabello es totalmente diferente, Lottie lo tiene todo el tiempo platinado y Gemma es castaña, uno oscuro que se asemeja mucho al café que todavía está en grano. Sus ojos también son otra cosa, para empezar, su hermana los tiene azules y ella de un verde muy fuerte, y si bien, son un poco redondos como los de Des, alcanzan a almendrarse en el extremo exterior como los de Anne, un poco igual a Liam.

—Toma asiento Louis —dice James, ya ocupando su lugar junto a Gemma, Zayn lo conduce a la silla junto a él, todavía hay un lugar vacío justo frente, para el otro hermano, supone.

—¿Podemos comenzar? Muero de hambre —se queja Gemma, una vez todos están sentados.

—Aún falta Harry —apunta Des, un poco preocupado.

—Es un trabajólico, papá, seguro viene retrasado —dice Zayn.

—Bien, pero primero demos gracias.

—Lo haré yo —dice Anne, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho, los demás la imitan, así que Louis los sigue un segundo después—. Señor, doy gracias por reunir a mi familia otra vez y por el cumpleaños de mi pequeña niña, que su bebé nazca en un hogar lleno de amor

—¿Estás embarazada? Felicidades —interrumpe Zayn, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Silencio —lo calla Anne—. Estoy en medio de algo.

—Lo siento, ma, continúa.

Anne mira a su hijo, tal vez enviando una advertencia o solo es parte de un juego porque Zayn sonríe y se disculpa con su madre moviendo los labios, ella al final le devuelve la sonrisa sigue su oración.

—Gracias por llevar a Liam a alguien como Louis, pido porque sepa valorarlo, que ambos lo hagan. Por favor dales a Zayn y Harry, alguien así con quien compartir sus vidas, sin la parte de las vías o algo peligroso, de ser posible.

En esta ocasión, es Gemma la que deja escapar una amago de risa, Louis la ve mirar en dirección de su hermano y se da cuenta que ambos están por estallar en carcajadas, se muerde el labio, porque si lo piensa bien, la situación definitivamente es cómica.

—Los dejaré sin cenar si no se callan —vuelve a regañarlos Anne.

—Querida, podrías terminar con esto, la comida se enfría —esta vez es Des el que suplica.

—Bien —bufa—. Gracias por estos alimentos y las demás cosas que mi familia no quiere que te diga, pero ya debes saber. Amén.

—Amén —dicen todos al unísono e inmediatamente después, el sonido de platos y cucharas llena el lugar.

Los primero minutos pasan y todo lo que se escucha son los cubiertos y algunas felicitaciones por la comida. Está exquisita, piensa Louis con cada bocado que da, le recuerda mucho a la comida de su mamá, todo parece tener el equilibrio perfecto para combinar entre sí, con el toque casero, ese que no ha probado por años, salvo las veces que Marie, la esposa de su jefe, le envía comida o cuando Louise, la madre de Perrie la visita, y aunque ninguna es mala cocinando siempre falta algo que no sucede con la comida de Anne.

A mitad de la cena, la puerta principal se abre y unos segundos después un hombre alto de cabello rizado entra, lleva un rompe vientos verde y una bufanda cubre la mitad de su rostro.

—¡Harry, llegaste! —grita Anne, saliendo de su silla para correr directo al recién llegado y darle un abrazo.

—También te extrañé, mamá —dice, su voz grave y lenta, casi como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Luego de unos segundos más, Anne rompe el abrazo y arrastra a su otro hijo a la mesa, el hombre saluda a su padre, James, hermana y cuñado antes de estar frente a Louis, y mirarlo fijamente mientras alza una ceja.

—¿Y tú eres? —pregunta, su voz incluso más lenta.

—Oh, Louis —dice, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano.

—Es el prometido de Liam, Haz —dice Zayn, ahora también de pie a su lado, atrae a su hermano en un abrazo y Louis lo agradece porque la mirada penetrante que Harry le estaba dando se estaba volviendo demasiado para soportar.

—También le salvó la vida —dice Anne, sonando muy orgullosa, Louis no logra entenderlo, pero tampoco será quien pregunte la razón.

—Oh, eso es muy oportuno.

— _Oportuno_ , ¿es todo lo que tienes que decirle al chico que arriesgo su vida para salvar a tu hermano? —le reclama Des, indignado.

Louis desea hacerse pequeño y desaparecer, Zayn está a su lado tratando de ocultar una sonrisa socarrona y Harry dice algo que parece un «tal vez lo merecía».

—Gracias por salvarlo...

—Louis, su nombre es Louis —dice Anne—, anda siéntate.

—Deberías contarnos la historia con detalles, Lou. —pide Gemma, quien hasta ese momento había estado demasiado silenciosa, algo que no había pasado ni una vez desde que se conocieron.

Louis está por negarse, quiere alejar toda la atención de él, pero el hermano gruñón habla.

—Me encantaría escucharla, Gemma no deja de mensajearme al respecto.

Bien, entonces debe hacerlo, tal vez si trata de resumir todo hasta la parte donde su familia llegó al hospital no parezca tan extraño. «¿En qué momento su vida se volvió un caos?», piensa. Toma una respiración profunda antes de comenzar.

Comienza con su pequeña charla en la taquilla, la maquilla un poco para evitar exponer su nula relación, rápidamente llega a la parte donde Liam tropezó con sus pies y cayó a las vías.

—Eso es más algo que Harry haría. —Ríe Gemma en algún momento de su relato y Louis no puede evitar notar la mirada asesina que le dedica su hermano.

Sigue su historia, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, hasta el momento en que los Styles llegaron. Harry en ningún momento pierde la expresión de suspicacia y en ocasiones incluso se atreve a ser sarcástico, su familia parece no notarlo, pero Louis en definitiva lo hace.

Cuando la historia termina, todo mejora visiblemente, Harry parece olvidar a Louis por un momento y se concentra en Gemma y Sebastian anunciándole que tendrán un hijo y los ojos verdes, que a Louis solo le tiran fuego, se relajan y se llenan de cariño. Entre Zayn y Harry les hacen preguntas sobre el tema y en algún punto, crean historias del posible nacimiento del bebé. Son una familia maravillosa, comprueba Louis por millonésima vez, quizá.


End file.
